In the case of usual electromotive devices and/or electric generators consisted of a single element system, e.g., as for a hydroelectric generator system, etc., of course, there may be lots of merits such as in reversely utilizing a generator as a motor for pumping-up and/or tail-watering, and others; as for a thermoelectric steam power plant system, etc., there may be some problems in thermosources, including huge intermediate functional facilities, etc., such as turbine operation and the like with much loss to lots of energy conversion and/or equipment loss and others; as for a wind power plant system, etc., there may be some difficulties in stabilization due to the unstable, regional and/or climatic situation and some problems in efficiency, etc.; as for a nuclear power plant system, etc., though it has already been promoted to be practicable, there lurk such difficulties not to be trusted in it with a question whether to actually execute or not due to the problem of leakage though it is said logically it is safe; as for development of a solar energize electric generators and/or electromotivators, as well as the case of thermoelectric power plant system, in the case of utilization of solar heat, there may be great loss due to lots of processes of the return of energy because of the intention for utilizing it as a motive power for turbine operation, etc.; and in the case of utilization of solar light, a problem is the decrease in photovoltaic force due to solar heat, removing which has been an aimed subject; and the like. Besides, the usual generators and/or electromotivators have required huge areas and/or shifting, great deal of sources and motive forces and driving systems, etc.
This invention aims to gain such a conposite electromotive apparatus utilizing solar energy and the like, without requiring huge and complicated spaces, sources, motive powers, mechanisms, facilities and the like, which would be used; but by making necessary electromotive elements into one composite body, it is possible for this to be usefully designed in either type of a body, small or jumbo, single or compound, or others; enabling its utilization other than as an electric generator of the power station. Moreover, utilities for exclusive facilities, plant-installed elements, setting on an individual building, and for installing on fixed facilities, etc., or for an accessory of moving substances, equipment, etc., or for portable use, in single-body types, including in compound types such as compound eyes, bunchy in fluorescences, plain boards, or others; the individual essential body itself of which is aimed to be as simplified in its effective elements, and efficiently composed to be with much efficiency.